


A Fashion Cake Walk

by Centeris2



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, Rebecca-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centeris2/pseuds/Centeris2
Summary: Rebecca helps Franziska Ironsaddle out at Jorvik Fashion Week. Kind of an update fic for the last Jorvik Fashion Week with the new quests.





	A Fashion Cake Walk

Rebecca had a sneaking suspicion she would be needed at the fashion week in Jorvik, and she was absolutely correct. Between clean up, final checks, wrangling models, and all those spider webs she wasn’t at all surprised when Franziska Ironsaddle needed a model as well.

“Have you ever walked down a catwalk before, Rebecca?” the fashion mistress asked after perfecting Rebecca’s appearance.

“Yes,” Rebecca’s answer surprised Miss Ironsaddle, who was prepared to keep speaking had Rebecca not interjected.

“You, oh?” she stumbled a bit, not sure what to say.

“Not often, but I’ve done it before. Once as a hair and makeup model for a friend before a bunch of potential employers. Another was a cosplay competition, I think there were a few hundred people there for that one. And I’ve done modeling gigs for my friends in competitions and senior theses for costume design,” Rebecca listed without going into details of what she did for each one.

“Ah, well, you may find this a bit more intense than a mere costume competition-”

“Well I’ve also done singing and band performances before judges, and operas, and a 150 year anniversary event that several high ranking politicians went to, and of course there was Carnegie Hall,” Rebecca continued, trying to reassure Miss Ironsaddle, who was looking at Rebecca in shock.

“You must tell me more! But first the show!” Miss Ironsaddle got back on track, intensely curious about what sort of things Rebecca had done. 

As the design mistress watched Rebecca on the catwalk she held her nails between her teeth. Never biting, teeth hovering over the nails, it wouldn’t do to damage her appearance with chewed nails. But Miss Ironsaddle had a feeling that with work, Rebecca could be more than a helping hand backstage.

**Author's Note:**

> (fun fact all the things Rebecca lists are things I have done in real life, yay being an occasional model and performer!)


End file.
